


Сами травите мышей в Хогвартсе

by Luchenza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больница святого Мунго, поттеровские пироги и неудачные беседы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сами травите мышей в Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Сэнфри

— Стрём, я к Северусу Снейпу.

Гарри потёр нос, которым случайно ткнулся в стекло, и прошёл сквозь преграду, защищающую больницу святого Мунго от маглов. Он помнил, как выглядел приёмный покой во время Рождества, и с тех пор, казалось, ничего не изменилось: всё те же ёлки с нетающими сосульками, тот же волшебный снег и праздничные гирлянды. Гарри испытал лёгкое дежавю.

Пробившись сквозь толпу разномастного народа (сложнее всего было обогнуть мага, удручённо ощупывавшего свои слоновьи уши), он сразу вышел к лестнице, минуя стол справок, и поднялся на пятый этаж. Перед тем, как войти в дверь напротив лестницы, Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

Наверное, такова его судьба.

— Здравствуйте, Северус, — сказал он, входя в палату. И, не давая тому опомниться, продолжил: — Счастливого Рождества.

Покачиваясь с пятки на носок, он ждал, когда Снейп переварит своё имя из его губ и позволит пройти к кровати.

Это была традиция. С каждым годом их становилось всё больше, и встреча Рождества в больнице, похоже, добавилась к этому списку. Иногда Гарри думал, что либо он неудачник, либо всё подстроено самим Снейпом и ради Снейпа, чтобы такие дураки, как Гарри, попадались в эту ловушку. Один раз, два — ладно, но третий?..

Не то чтобы он был против. Снейп, кажется, тоже, хоть и называл его по-прежнему Поттером.

— Подойдите уже, Поттер, — проворчал он, взмахнув рукой. Гарри приподнял бровь — вышло очень по-снейповски, он знал это — и протиснулся между плотно поставленными кроватями. Странное дело, но Снейп никогда не брал одиночную палату, предпочитая чётырех-, а то и шестиместные. При этом каждый раз он выкупал все остальные лежачие места.

Как социофоб в кинотеатре, право слово.

Гарри с трудом сдержал непрошенную улыбку и одёрнул алую аврорскую мантию, садясь на шаткий стул у кровати. Снейп выглядел как обычно: такой же хмурый и нечесаный, разве что седых волос вроде бы прибавилось. 

— Что на этот раз? — спросил Гарри, выкладывая на тумбочку рождественский пирог с индейкой и мандарины. — Снова старые трюки Пожирателей?

(Отложенные проклятия — очень скверная штука. Гарри успел убедиться на собственном опыте.)

— Нет, — Снейп едва шевельнул губами. — Мыши.

— Что, простите?

Снейп приподнялся на подушках и вперил в Гарри сердитый взгляд. 

— Мыши! — громко повторил он. — Вы часом не оглохли, Поттер?

— Рядом со мной недавно разорвалась всеоглушающая бомба, так что да, действительно оглох, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри.

Снейп подозрительно посмотрел на него и пожевал губу. Казалось, он размышляет, рассказывать или нет. Его рука словно бы случайно потянулась к куску уже нарезанного пирога.

— А готовить так и не научились. Какого чёрта вы продолжаете ко мне ходить, скажите на милость?

Гарри не стал бить по больному, обращая внимание Снейпа на отсутствие людей, желающих его навестить. 

— Пирог не удался, а сбагрить было некому, — ответил он с самым серьёзным выражением лица.

— О, всегда знал, что вы опуститесь до мелкой мести преподавателям.

Впрочем, Снейп жевал с явным удовольствием и не поднимал глаза на Гарри, следя только за тем, чтобы мясо не выпало из пирога. Черты его лица стали как будто мягче. 

Ещё три года назад Гарри в жизни бы не подумал, что окажется в такой компании по собственной воле. Но времена меняются — и даже быстрее, чем мозг успевает это осознать.

— Я ещё зайду, — пообещал Гарри и позорно сбежал из палаты.

 

***  
Поначалу Гарри считал это своим долгом. Отряхнув с себя пепел войны и войдя в колею мирной жизни, он спустя какое-то время осознал, что на самом деле война его так и не оставила. Регулярно, по несколько раз в неделю он просыпался от кошмаров, пугая своих девушек криками; он дёргался, если к нему подходили сзади, и рука его то и дело нащупывала в кармане волшебную палочку. Оглядываясь вокруг себя, Гарри видел, что его друзья и приятели заводили семьи, строили новую жизнь, и только он не мог оставить прошлое в прошлом. Гарри пытался себя убедить, что чужая счастливая жизнь ему лишь со стороны видится счастливой, но не получалось.

Тогда же и возникла идея найти Снейпа, быстро ставшая идеей фикс. Хотя цель его визита представлялась Гарри туманной, он решил, что уж со Снейпом, превратившим всю свою жизнь в войну, он точно сможет найти общий язык. Несмотря на… прошлые разногласия.

 

— Так что за мыши? — спросил он уже второй раз за вечер.

— Семейство млекопитающих из отряда грызунов. В магловской школе вы, судя по всему, размышляли на уроках о небесных кренделях. Или вам в этот раз не только уши, но и мозги контузило?

— Наверное, если я снова сюда пришёл, — хмыкнул Гарри, весело глядя на Снейпа.

Он уже давно не испытывал по отношению к нему ни ненависти, ни страха. Сложно ненавидеть человека, о котором знаешь слишком много, и сложно бояться, когда вместе с ним целых пять дней кряду гоняешь по всему дому Малфоев семейство белых хорьков. 

— Чёрт бы вас побрал, Поттер! От вас ведь не отделаешься. Кто-то из учеников стал заколдовывать мышей, чтобы они пробирались в подземелья и портили ингредиенты для зелий. Моё проклятие, как оказалось, не сочетается с бездарной ученической придумкой.

— И… каковы последствия?

— Не ваше дело, — был ответ. — И давайте уже сюда пирог, коль пришли. С чем он на этот раз?..

Пока Снейп ел, Гарри налил себе из парящего над полом чайника несладкий чай. Тишина его угнетала, и он, сделав глоток, решился заговорить:

— А я вот… хм, работаю.

Что ещё сказать, он не знал и мысленно чертыхнулся: собеседник из него получался так себе. Хотя до Снейпа ему всё равно было далеко. 

Гарри сделал вторую попытку:

— Все выходные… ммм, ловили этих выведенных недавно мельтешащих слизнезубов, потому что Комиссия по обезвреживанию опасных существ не справлялась. Вам бы они понравились, наверное: напоследок заспиртовали одного, такая жуткая тварь, в самый раз вам в подземелья пугать первокурсников.

Под конец этого рассказа у Снейпа было очень сложное выражение лица. Гарри даже затруднился его охарактеризовать.

— Решили развлечь меня беседой, чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась?

— А вы отомстите — расскажите про себя.

Гарри показалось, или уголки губ Снейпа действительно едва заметно дрогнули?..

— Обойдётесь, Поттер. Меня по-прежнему интересует, почему вы продолжаете ко мне ходить. Я вас не звал; я понятия не имею, откуда вы вообще узнаёте, что я здесь.

— Свои источники, — буркнул Гарри, которому по его просьбе сообщала это Ханна Аббот, работающая в Мунго целительницей уже несколько лет.

— Вот как? Вам настолько нечего делать, что вы приходите в сочельник кормить меня своими несъедобными пирогами неизвестно с чем? 

— С печенью. Сегодняшний — с печенью.

— С личной жизнью у вас, видимо, не заладилось. С друзьями тоже, иначе вы бы давно уже расхаживали по дому Уизли, гоняя полтергейстов и садовых гномов.

Снейп в своих язвительных предположениях зашёл слишком далеко, задев за больное. И Гарри вспылил:

— Что, хотите знать, как я живу в одиночестве? Рассказать вам, как я разругался со всеми девушками, с которыми жил? Или как пёс от меня сбежал, потому что я слишком редко бывал дома? — Гарри всё-таки смог посмотреть на Снейпа, глаза которого были тоже прикованы к его лицу. 

— Избавьте меня от подробностей вашей личной жизни. 

— От своего общества тоже избавить?

Снейп поджал губы и отвёл взгляд.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Гарри тяжело поднялся и начал застёгивать мантию. Снейп искоса следил за каждым его движением.

— Вы идиот, сэр, — сказал Гарри, сам не зная, зачем прибавил это «сэр». А потом он вышел и, ускоряясь с каждым шагом, пошёл по коридору к лестнице. Кажется, побег из палаты тоже становился традицией.

 

***  
Гарри часто жалел, что вообще решил найти Снейпа. 

Особенно когда тот начал ему сниться. 

Привыкнув с достоинством принимать удары судьбы, Гарри смирился и с этим, однако его упрямство натыкалось на упрямство Снейпа, и это превращало просто сложную ситуацию в… суперсложную. Тем не менее по отношению друг к другу они испытывали, пожалуй, одну большую уютную усталость. Снейп в Рождество был привычен, как дождь за окном. Гарри не очень нравилось, как это звучит в его голове, но другого сравнения он подобрать пока не смог.

В следующий раз он пришёл в Мунго, наверное, только из вышеупомянутого упрямства. Снейп выписывался из больницы, и Гарри задумчиво минут пять следил за тем, как тот собирает вещи. Ему казалось, что Снейп даже спиной умудряется наблюдать за ним.

— Если так уж хотите знать, Поттер, то у меня был мышиный хвост, от которого никак не удавалось избавиться.

— Поразительно, — сухо ответил Гарри, обращаясь к спине.

— Сарказм — это моя прерогатива. Если же действительно хотите испортить мне жизнь, используйте свой фирменный пирог.

— С удовольствием бы принял предложение, но сегодня я с пустыми руками.

Снейп сел на кровать и убрал волосы с лица движением безмерно уставшего человека. Гарри же остался стоять, привалившись к косяку.

— Не пытайтесь скрывать причину своих визитов, Поттер. Вы всегда были как на ладони. 

— Легилименция?

— Опыт.

— У вас есть опыт подобного рода?

Гарри брякнул это не задумываясь, но, осознав сказанное, не стал жалеть. В конце концов, Снейп пару дней назад оскорбил его схожим образом. К удивлению Гарри, ответа — ни язвительного, ни гневного — не последовало, но в движениях Снейпа стала видна напряжённость.

Молчание продлилось ещё пару минут. Гарри преувеличенно громко вздыхал, скрёб ногтями косяк и топтался на месте, но его присутствие предпочитали не замечать.

— Переезжайте ко мне, — наконец проговорил Гарри с безнадёжностью висельника. — Будете травить меня зельями, я вас — пирогами.

Снейп собирался положить книгу в чемодан, да так и замер с поднятой рукой.

— Вы с ума сошли? — осведомился он.

— Наверное.

— Вы знаете, что значит слово «мазохист», Поттер?

Вопрос был настолько внезапным, что Гарри оторопел.

— Ну… допустим.

— Я целенаправленно портил вам жизнь в течение семи лет… между попытками спасти вас от вашей же глупости. Вы что же, хотите вернуть эти годы?

— Допустим, — повторил Гарри, уже чувствуя себя по-идиотски.

Снейп только хмыкнул, снова отворачиваясь, но вскоре до Гарри донёсся его голос:

— Вам в Хогвартсе самое место. Будете своё кулинарное мастерство использовать против мышей.

— Это вы так завуалированно приглашаете меня к себе?

— Идите к чёрту.

Но ответил Снейп беззлобно, как-то без огонька, что в его случае означало, вероятно, «а почему бы и нет?»

И Гарри улыбнулся.

 

***  
Гарри обвёл пальцами линии скул Северуса, второй рукой продолжая скользить по его члену. Всё это было уже таким приятным и привычным: то, как Северус от удовольствия поджимал пальцы ног, его же бесплодные попытки сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица (Гарри никогда не понимал зачем), их короткие ироничные беседы после. Гарри, чувствуя руку на своём бедре, прижался лбом ко лбу и выдохнул в губы напротив, втягивая в поцелуй.

Особенно приятно было заниматься любовью именно в Хогвартсе, словно перечёркивая этим всё неприятное, что было между ними обоими ранее. Правда, путь Гарри сюда был закрыт, но его это никогда не смущало. Зато так их встречи имели неуловимую нотку авантюризма.

Увлёкшись, Гарри даже не заметил, что его нога елозит по тумбочке, зато в Северусе никогда не засыпал преподаватель. 

— Гарри… да подожди же, дай убрать работы этих кретинов! — он перегнулся, навалившись всем телом, и отодвинул свитки подальше, пока Гарри беззвучно смеялся. Наконец их губы снова встретились.

Северус даже в поцелуе требовал не закрывать глаза, отчего Гарри поначалу было некомфортно. Но потом он понял — и принял. В конце концов, у каждого была своя травма, а прошлое не так легко отпустить. Частично именно благодаря этому они оба и сошлись.

Отпускать прошлое лучше, держась за чью-то руку.

Когда Северус обхватил губами его член, Гарри застонал, так вцепившись в плечи Северуса, что тот недовольно зашипел:

— Вы не могли бы быть сдержаннее, Поттер? 

— Не мог бы, профессор, — в тон ему ответил Гарри, пытаясь погладить Северуса пальцами ног по щиколотке. 

Чуть позже Северус наконец-то вошёл в него, и стало вообще не до разговоров. Гарри смотрел в его чёрные глаза, ставшие сейчас совсем уж бездонными, ощущал его руки в своих волосах — и думал: возможно, есть ма-аленькая вероятность, что они оба после стольких лет борьбы с собой обретают мир. 

А по спальне распространялся запах пирога — в этот раз он был с яблоками.


End file.
